Return to Reality
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: Sequel to When Idols Fall in Love. The Cosmos Senshi and Starlights go back to Earth after a few months of finding the White Kingdom and discovering a few secrets. But will there be even more to find when they return? Find out when you read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Sailor Moon, but Morning Star and the plot.

A/N: I'm writing a sequel to When Idols Fall in Love. I just wanted to, because it will give me something to do while I'm sick. Have fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, where are you?" asked a little voice from down the hallway.

"I'm in the study" shouted back a male voice, before hearing the soft pattering of feet on the hallway floor.

"Daddy, can you come play with me? No one will come play with me" said a little girl that looked to be about two.

"Of course, so what do you want to play my little Hoshi?" asked Seiya, putting Hoshi on his shoulders.

"Can we go find Mommy first? I want her to play with us too" asked Hoshi looking at her father.

"Sure, come on, I bet we can find her in the garden again."

**In the garden**

"I don't know what to do about this, Sam? Do you think it would be better to return to Earth or stay here?" asked Tori, looking at her advisor/ guardian/ older sister.

"Tori, I think the best thing to do right now is to talk to Seiya-kun about this, maybe you two could work something out. Until, you do that I'm not going to step in and take the place of a decision your husband should make. Trust him, Tori. You trusted him enough to love you and look now, you both have a wonderful daughter that you both love more than life. I'm sure you can trust him enough to help make a decision like this" said Samantha, putting a hand on Tori's.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it tonight" replied Tori.

"Mommy, can you come play with me and Daddy?" asked Hoshi, running up to her mother.

"Of course, do you think I could say no to the prettiest princess in the entire universe?" asked Tori, picking Hoshi up.

"Mommy, I'm not the prettiest, you are."

"Oh, I think it's a tie between you two" said Seiya, hugging them both and taking Hoshi from Tori.

"Okay, so what do you want to play honey?" asked Tori, waving to Samantha as she left inside the palace.

"How about we play 'Rock star'?" suggested Hoshi, looking at her parents.

"Now, what game is that? I don't think either of us has heard of that game before" said Seiya.

"It is a game that Chibi-chibi and I made up. We each sing a song and pretend to be famous" said Hoshi, getting down from Seiya's arms and dancing around in front of her parents.

"I'm sure that won't be hard for your parents to play, kid" said a voice behind Seiya.

"Really, well, can you and the other senshi play too?" asked Hoshi, looking at Regina and Melody.

"I don't know, but I think we might" said the others, coming up behind Tori, along with Taiki and Yaten.

"Yay, Mommy, can you, Maria-mama, and Amelia-mama sing a song together?" asked Hoshi.

"Sure, what song should we sing girls?" asked Tori.

"How about **Kokoro no Tamago**?" suggested Maria.

"Sure" agreed Amelia.

(All: _regular italics_, Tori: underlined, Maria:** bold**, Amelia: **bold and underlined**)

_Hoppu suteppu janpu_

_Doruu dorou doroun_

_Chippu shiroppu hoiippu_

_Ippai aru mon _

_Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai atashi _

_Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii Iketeru to iwareteite mo  
Honto wa sonna demo nai shi Futsuu ni onna no ko da mon  
__Puresshaa nanka hanenokete__**sunao ni naritain dakedo na**__  
__**kyara janai toka iwareta tte**__ atashi no kokoro anrokku! _

_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan __Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo__  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan __**Zenzen okkee da shi**__  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan __**Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai**__  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan Nan datte dekiru yo _

_Dare demo doko ka de negatteru Chigau jibun ni naritai to  
Dakara senobi wo shite mitari Hekondari mo surun da yo ne  
__Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago__**Minna motteru hazu dakara**__  
__**Maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai**__ Negatibu haato ni rokku on! _

_Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan __Shinpai shinakute ii  
__Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii jan __**Ganbari suginai de**__  
Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan __**Otona ni wa wakannai**__  
Shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan Machigatta tte ii _

_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan __Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
__Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan __**Zenzen okkee da shi**__  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan __**Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai**__  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan Nan datte dekiru yo _

_Kitto  
Hoppu suteppu janpu  
__**Doruu dorou doroun**__  
__**Chippu shiroppu hoiippu**__  
Ippai aru mon _

_Hoppu suteppu janpu__  
__**Doruu dorou doroun**__  
__**Chippu shiroppu hoiippu**__  
Naritai atashi_

"So, how was that?" asked Tori, picking Hoshi up into her lap.

"That was great Mommy, you should be a real famous singer" said Hoshi, hugging Tori around the neck.

"Oh, you have no idea kid; no idea at all" mumbled Regina, shaking her head.

"Regina, shh" said Tori, behind Hoshi's head.

"Sorry."

"Hey Hoshi, how about we go play around the fountain?" said Maria, with Yaten behind her.

"Okay, Maria-mama. Is Yaten-papa coming too?" asked Hoshi, looking up at Yaten.

"Of course, now let's go. Come on, get on my back" said Yaten, giving Hoshi a piggy back ride.

"Now that is a first for Yaten to give anyone a piggy back ride" said Seiya, as everyone went with Maria and Yaten to play with Hoshi.

"Um… Seiya, I need to tell you something" said Tori, looking towards the ground.

"What is it? You're not sick are you? Come on, let's get you to lay down inside" said Seiya, standing up in front of Tori.

"No, I'm not sick Seiya, but I was wondering if you would be willing to go back to Earth for a little while" asked Tori, looking up at her husband with a smile.

"Go back to Earth, why? I thought you weren't able to leave this place, and what about Hoshi? What would she think if we left?" said Seiya, looking into his wife's eyes.

"I have been wanting to see the Sol Senshi for a while and I think Hoshi was on the right track when she said that I should be a singer again. Hoshi can come if she wants, but I think she will be okay with Galaxia here to watch after her" replied Tori, taking her husband's hand as they walked through the halls of the palace.

"You really want to go back, don't you?" joked Seiya.

"Yes, and I think it will be a good break for all of us from this royal life."

"So do I, so when do you wish to leave?"

"Can we leave as soon as possible?"

"Of course, love, but let's go talk with everyone else first. We need to say goodbye to Hoshi too."

"I know, but this is the first time I have to say goodbye to my baby girl" said Tori.

"Tori, look at me. She will be fine and I know you have something to do on Earth while we are there, so we don't need to involve Hoshi with it" said Seiya, hugging his wife.

"You know me better than I know myself" stated Tori, looking up at her husband.

"You sure about that" questioned Seiya.

"I'm very sure about it" said Tori, kissing her husband softly.


End file.
